encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Josef Thaler (Internist)
__INDEX__ Josef Thaler (* 13. Dezember 1955 in Schwoich) ist ein habilitierter österreichischer Internist mit Schwerpunkt thumb|Univ.-Prof. Prim. Dr. Josef ThalerHämatologie und Internistische Onkologie, Nephrologie und Dialyse . Seit 2001 ist er Leiter der Abteilung für Innere Medizin IV mit dem Schwerpunkt Hämatologie und internistische Onkologie im Klinikum Wels-Grieskirchen.Vom Pilotprojekt zur Erfolgsgeschichte abg. am 2. Juni 2014 Aus Thalers bisherigen Forschungsaktivitäten resultieren über 120 Originalarbeiten in Peer Review Journals und zahlreiche Buchbeiträge und Abstracts Curriculum Vitae Josef Thaler auf der Website MedUni Linz, abgerufen am 02. Juni 2014.Josef Thaler auf der Website der Medizinischen Gesellschaft für Oberösterreich, abgerufen am 02. Juni 2014.. Thaler ist Außerordentlicher Universitätsprofessor (ao. Univ.-Prof.) und Mitglied zahlreicher nationaler und internationaler Fachgesellschaften. Publikationen (Auswahl) * mit Wilke H, Glynne-Jones R, Thaler J, Adenis A, Preusser P, Aguilar EA, Aapro MS, Esser R, Loos AH, Siena S.: Cetuximab plus irinotecan in heavily pretreated metastatic colorectal cancer progressing on irinotecan: MABEL Study.Journal of Clinical Oncology. 2008 Nov 20 18.37 * mit Ludwig H, Adam Z, Hajek R, Greil R, Tóthová E, Keil F, Autzinger EM, Thaler J, Gisslinger H, Lang A, Egyed M, Womastek I, Zojer N.: Light chain-induced acute renal failure can be reversed by bortezomib-doxorubicin-dexamethasone in multiple myeloma: results of a phase II study. Journal of clinical oncology. 2010 Oct 20 * mit Ay C, Dunkler D, Simanek R, Thaler J, Koder S, Marosi C, Zielinski C, Pabinger I.: Prediction of venous thromboembolism in patients with cancer by measuring thrombin generation: results from the Vienna Cancer and Thrombosis Study. J Clin Oncol. 2011 May 20 * mit Ahlbrecht J, Dickmann B, Ay C, Dunkler D, Schmidinger M, Quehenberger P, Haitel A, Zielinski C, Pabinger I.: Tumor Grade Is Associated With Venous Thromboembolism in Patients With Cancer: Results From the Vienna Cancer and Thrombosis Study.J Clin Oncol. 2012 Sep 24 * mit Grand FH, Burgstaller S, Kühr T, Baxter EJ, Webersinke G, Chase AJ, Cross NC.: p53-Binding protein 1 is fused to the platelet-derived growth factor receptor beta in a patient with a t(5;15)(q33;q22) and an imatinib-responsive eosinophilic myeloproliferative disorder. Cancer Res. 1900 Jan 1 * mit Bechter OE, Eisterer W, Pall G, Hilbe W, Kühr T: Telomere length and telomerase activity predict survival in patients with B cell chronic lymphocytic leukemia. Cancer research. 1998 Nov 1 * mit Resch G, Schaberl-Moser R, Kier P, Kopetzky G, Scheithauer W, Sliwa T, Greil R, Nösslinger T, Mayrbäurl B, Thaler J.: Infusion reactions to the chimeric EGFR inhibitor cetuximab--change to the fully human anti-EGFR monoclonal antibody panitumumab is safe. Annals of Oncology. 2011 Feb 1 Mitgliedschaften (Auswahl) * Vorstandsmitglied der Österreichischen Gesellschaft für Hämatologie und Onkologie (ÖGHO) * Vizepräsident der Österreichischen Krebshilfe OberösterreichORF.at:Leichter Rückgang bei Todesfällen nach Krebs abg. am 2. Juni 2014Österreichische Krebshilfe Oberösterreich abg. am 2. Juni 2014 * Leiter der kolorektalen Task Force und Vorstandsmitglied der ABCSG * Vizepräsident der Arbeitsgemeinschaft medikamentöse Tumortherapie (AGMT) * Gründungsmitglied und österreichischer Vertreter der European Investigators on CML (EICML) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Onkologe Kategorie:Internist Kategorie:Mediziner (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Österreicher Kategorie:Geboren 1955 Kategorie:Mann